1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise machines and, more particularly, to rowing-type exercise machines having a carriage assembly slidably disposed on a longitudinal rail and operably connected both to a resistance means and to a pivoting hand and foot lever assembly.
2. State of the Art
Rowing-type exercise machines are used to duplicate the rowing motions and the associated resistance to rowing motions that a user might be expected to experience while rowing. One style of rowing-type exercise machine, for example, duplicates the motion and resistance of oars moving through water through use of a structure having a pair of arms that are pivotally connected to a frame and a resistance structure that is operably connected between the arms and the frame. The user duplicates the rowing motion by sitting on a seat that is also connected to the frame and pulling the pair of arms toward his or her body in a repeating, cyclical fashion. Examples of this type of rowing machine may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 432,598 (Bryon), U.S. Pat. No. 1,217,292 (Firth), U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,000 (Gall) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,469 (Chern). Other styles of rowing-type exercise machines, wherein the user duplicates the rowing motion by means other than a pair of pivotally connected arms, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,224 (Jonas et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,033 (Watterson et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,593 (Wang), U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,027 (Chen) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,563 (Fan).
An exercise machine includes at least one longitudinal rail having a fore end and an aft end spaced from the fore end. A support structure is connected to the at least one longitudinal rail and serves to elevate the longitudinal rail above a support surface, and in a stable fashion so that the exercise machine will not tip over during use. A lever structure is pivotally connected to the at least one longitudinal rail and provides means operable by a user to perform exercises. A carriage assembly is slidably engaged with the at least one longitudinal rail and serves to slidably support the weight of a user as the carriage assembly translates fore and aft along the longitudinal rail. A resistance structure is operably connected to the carriage assembly and to the longitudinal rail proximate the fore end of the longitudinal rail. The resistance structure serves to provide resistance to translational movement of the carriage assembly and pivotal movement of the lever structure. A cable is connected at its ends to the carriage assembly and to the lever structure and serves to coordinate translational movement of the carriage assembly with pivotal movement of the lever structure. A pulley is rotatably connected to the at least one longitudinal rail proximate the aft end of the longitudinal rail and serves to guide the cable ends to the carriage assembly and to the lever structure. A seat is positioned on the carriage assembly for sitting by a user, who operates the exercise machine by cyclically pivoting the lever structure.